When Imagination Becomes Reality
by Jennifer Rosandez
Summary: When Hermione starts dreaming about a new teacher everyone is falling for, Harry's next fight against the dark lord, and about a certain 7th year, her whole life is turned upside down. Rated t for later chapters. HGDM!R&R!
1. Hermione's wakeup call

Chapter 1

_She walked silently through the forest, trying to see where she was going. Suddenly she was blinded by a bright light. Holding her hand up_

_to sheild her face, she tried to see where it was coming from, but failed. All she could see was the light. But wait, what was that? Off to her right was a person, a person dressed for a muggle funeral. He was looking straight at her, smiling, the trees shadowing his delicate face._

_"Hermione, Hermione. We have been waiting for you. Come, join us. You can excape from your pain. It will all be better when you come with us."_

_Even as she said no, she found herself walking toward the man with the enticing voice. _

_"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." It seemed that was all he could say, "Hermione!" the tone changed from soothing to demanding, as if she did not go, she would regret it. "Hermione! Hermione!"_

Hermione woke up to her three best friends standing over her, heads bent together, looking at her strangely.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, Ronald. Whatever made you think differently?" Hermione said, stiffiling a yawn. She had just arrived yesterday at Ron Weasly's house. She

"Well you looked as though you were have a fit of some sort," Harry replied, as though he was not upset at all by her agitation at Ron, "we were worried."

"Well don't be. I, unlike you, Harry, don't have dreams that I think real."

"Sorry, it did look like you were having a nightmare. Don't blame me, it was Ron's idea."

"Leave me alone. I have to get ready. If you didn't notice, the train leaves in two hours."

And with that she stormed out of the room.

"She has been bitchy since she got here," Ginny said as soon as she knew that Hermione could't hear her

" I know. I wonder what's wrong..."

' I wish they would leave me alone...'Hermione thought to herself.' They just don't understand. I don't ask to be troubled by this dream. I don't know what it means...maybe i should consult the dream oracle, nah, that is one book that wouldn't be worth reading.' Hermione laughed to herself at her thinking a book wouldnt be worth reading. She remembered a time when all she did was read. How seven years could change a person.

As she stood in front of a a mirror, she finally had a moment to really look at herself. For the first time, she liked what she saw. Instead of the scrawny, bushy-haired, little buck-tooth girl she remembered herself to be, she saw a sophisticated, curly-haired, young woman. Her hair tapered around the face in tight, full curls, instead of bushing out everywhere. Her teeth were a normal size, thanks to Draco.

Now theres a thought. Draco...Hadn't she been thinking of him too much lately. She had been confused to realize that her thoughts of disgust and hate whenever he was mentioned, had turned to a weird feeling. The same feeling she had with Viktor. She remembered with shame and embaressment the day Drace had made her teeth grow during an attack in the corridor. Wow, he had changed. It truely is a wonder what seven years could do to a person. She even wondered what he would think when he saw her...

"Kids!" Molly called from downstairs,"we will be leaving in ten minutes. If your trunks are not down here with you in five minutes, you will be left!"

"Some things never change" Hermione said to no one, and picked up her Head Girl badge from the dresser. She could'nt wait to see who she would be sharing her common room with. Now that she was head girl, she had the luxury ao a common room and dormatory shared with only one other person. She did'n even dare to hope it was Draco...but one had to wonder.


	2. A Chance Encounter

The train ride

"Come on Blaize, you know i would rather sit with you and Pansy, but as Head Boy, I have an obligation."

"Whatever Draco, come on Pansy, we can have fun without him, can't we?"

"You kno it baby," Pansy, also known as the slythern slut, said, winking at Blaize

"You guys disgust me. In your dorms is one thing, but on the train! Im willing to turn you in. You know i need to get to the Head's car."

"You won't turn us in."

"What makes you think I won't, Pansy?"

"Because if you don't, I'll give you something later..." Pansy said teasingly to Draco.

"What do you mean, baby," Blaize looked at her in alarm,"You're mine"

"You sicko!"

Draco walked out of the car, heard an audible slap be hind him, and almost ran into Hermione Granger.

"Watch where youre going, mudblood, you almost-" he stopped midsentance as he got a good look at her. 'Damn. Has she ever changed? Wow?' he thought. How did she get to look like that? The Hermione i remember lookes like a stick with bad hair! What a diffrence a summer can make.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped out of habit.

"To the head's car. Where else?"

"What are you doing? Delivering a message?" she said in an almost playful tone which caught him off guard.

" Me! A Malfoy! Delivering a message? Ha!" he scoffed

"Well, I hope you dont mind a mudblood being your roommate." she stifled a laugh as Draco's jaw dropped open.

"You"

"Yep" Hermione said, secretly thrilled that Draco was to be her roommate for the whole year. She couldn't help but think of the privacy of the rooms and what could happen...hmm...Even though he had been mean to her ever since she had met him, but for some reason she couldn't wait. This year was going to be good.

Hermione walked in silence, savoring the fact that she was right beside the guy she had been obsessing over all summer. He was hotter than she remembered. His long blonde hair fell oh so sexily into his eyes. Eyes that once were steel hard gray, but now were some how softer when he looked at her. She saw confusion, pain, and was that what she thought it was...yes it was...there was lust there, behind his eyes. Why did the great Draco Malfoy look as though he was lusting after her? He looked at her and she turned bright red.

"Now thats odd," Draco thought to himself,"why would Granger be blushing? Unless she likes me...Holy crap! Granger, the mudblood bookworm, likes me! But she _is_ hot and not so immature now, huh, Granger likes me!" Draco decided this year was going to be fun. They would be shairing the head's common room. They would be alone together...alot...Hm..." Hey Granger," Draco said.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

" Well, this year is going to be kinda awkward with us sharing the Head's dorm and everything, but i was thinking, um, well even though we're not exactly friends, maybe we, you kno, could stop being enimies?" he managed to squeak out.

" What makes you think I want to be friends with you? Do you know the hell you put me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Griffindors through the past six years?"

"Yea, I know and I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, but I dont know how. Let me do something for you, Hermione."

"Like what? " Hermione stopped in the middle of the isle, put her hands on her hips, and stared at Draco, who looked slightly odd, as though the lust had grown stronger. She thought back in embaressment at all the times she staired off into space, thinking of the next time she would see him.

" Granger, Hermione, I have done alot of thinking this summer, and, well, i think we should be friends, at least..."

" At least? What's that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing! Nothing at all..."

" Oh...ok..."Hermione said, sounding slightly sad. They started walking again. By this time, they were at the Head's car. Draco held open the door for Hermione. Looking back at him, Hermoine jokingly said, "Quite the gentleman now, aren't you."

"You don't know the half of it." Draco thought back to the many times his mother tried to teach him ettiqute, only to find him staring off into space, thinking of the next time he would be free of his parents, especially his father. A father that would just as soon kill someone as he would look at them. Last summer was the last time he would have to live in his parents house. He would finally excape, and he was looking for someone to excape with, hopefully Granger. Though she probably wouldn't want to.

" Draco, I need to tell you something..."


	3. A Little Announcement

Jennifer Sorry for the long wait….my internet crashed and I just got a new computer so the updates will be a lot faster….they will be faster if you review! So please read and review…I know I sound pathetic but oh well. OH OH OH! I got Microsoft word so the mistakes will be less! Yeah I know, but its true!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the characters you don't recognize from her world.

The Announcement

"Draco, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I kinda-" Hermione started, but didn't get to finish. The compartment door slid open and in walked Headmistress McGonagall.

"Welcome back, both of you." She smiled at both of them. "Due to the very unfortunate accident last year, some new precautionary measures have been instated. Like always, the Heads will share dormitories, but each of you will choose someone from your house to stay with you all year. Plus, it is your responsibility to assign the corridor patrols. You must have the completed schedule in to me by the end of the week. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds great, Headmaster!" Draco said happily. Hermione glanced in his direction, wondering what had made him so happy. He looked as though he was jumping up and down. He already knew that we would be sharing dorms, so that couldn't be it.

"It's good for me to." Hermione said, still puzzled as to what could've made him so happy. "I'll ask him later" She thought.

With that, McGonagall left the car just as fast as she had came in.

"Now what were you saying, Granger?"

"Nothing!" Hermione squeaked, turning red. She couldn't believe she was just about to tell him how she had felt all summer. Gahh! What was she thinking?

"Whatever." Draco muttered as he turned to the window.

"What is it to you?" Hermione said, rather loud too. "You get on here and you stutter. Then we get to the car and you hold open the door for me. And you were talking about us being 'friends'! What was that about? It seems like you like me! After all these years! After all you have done to me! Is that it? Do you like me?" Hermione yelled at him, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Well, yeah…" Draco managed to squeak out between Hermione's screams. By this time there were quite a few other kids standing outside their car watching what was going on inside. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the window. He muttered something under his breath and the glass turned black. Both he and Hermione heard a professor tell everyone to get back to their cars. He stifled a laugh.

"Wow." Hermione said. "the pureblood Slytherin actually likes me, a Gryffindor mudblood."

"I only called you that because my dad taught me to hate anyone who wasn't a pureblood….I'm really sorry, I swear I am…..and I never told you because I knew that you could never like me back….so I kept quiet. I'm sorry."

"Did you just actually apologize to me?" Hermione was soaring inside. This was the second time someone actually liked her. Ron didn't count because he was always around. She had basically grown up at his house. He would never be more then a friend to her. But Draco….that was a different story. He actually liked her. Or did he….was he just joking around? If he was, it wasn't a very funny joke. She had liked him, but now that she knew he liked her back, she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, Hermione. Please don't poke fun at me. I really just told you everything I have been feeling for the past three years. I don't want to hear it. I know you don't like me so just drop it."

'Is he telling the truth?' Hermione dared not to even hope.

"Well, the truth is, Draco, I have liked you too for the past year. Over the summer you were the only person that I thought about. And I would have never told you if you hadn't became brave and told me how you felt. But there is one thing."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I know I shouldn't even be hoping this, but if we were to go out, how would we keep it from Harry and Ron?"

"You would actually go out with me?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yeah but you missed the point. We could not let Harry or Ron know. They would kill me and you."

"True. But we're almost at school. Shouldn't we talk about this later, like in the room?" Draco hinted.

"Yeah, but there's another problem."

"What?" Draco groaned.  
"Who are we going to room with?"


	4. A New Addition

Disclaimer: I own harry potter and everything having to do with this world...I am also a suprestar and live in the carribian with my rockstar boyfriend...i am lying...i wish i wasnt, but i am...and it makes me sad...tear

A New Addition

It started out normal. The sorting, the warnings, the feast. But when the time came for the speech, there was a surprise. Not for everyone, just Hermione.

"Two more things," McGonagall started, "The head boy and girl will need to stay and talk to me after the feast, and I would like to welcome our new potions teacher, Professor Webster. He will be taking over for Professor Severus Snape, who is now in Azkaban for the sad, sad incident last year. I would like you to all give him a nice, warm welcome to Hogwarts." And with that, everyone exploded into applause. Everyone except Hermione. She had suddenly gone pale, as pale as a vampire.

"Oh, no." she gasped.

Both Ron and Ginny looked at her, both were puzzled.

"What's wrong Hermione," Ginny asked. By this time the applause had died down.

Hermione snapped out of it and shook her head. "Ill tell you later," she whispered to Ginny, since Professor Webster had already begun to talk.

"Thank you for welcoming me here. I haven't been here for forever," his dark black hair fell into his eyes, his black robes accentuating his fair skin and delicate face. "Man, how I miss this place! After I left school, I moved to America, where I studied how American muggles lives differ from our lives. I am looking forward to a grand year and I hope all of ya'll are too."

"By the way, I stayed in the south, so I picked up their dialect. I hope ya'll have no problem with the way I talk, and I really do miss it there. Please be good for me this year, because as the Headmistress so kindly pointed out, there are more stringent security measures in place this year, some of which are going to be very noticeable in the next few days. I truly do look forward to this year with all of ya'll." He finished with one last glance around the hall, his eyes resting on Hermione and with that, he sat down.

The entire hall fell into whispers about this new teacher.

"What's going on Hermione? What is it?" Ginny and Hermione had to be the only two girls not commenting on his athletic build, or his perfect black eyes.

"I have seen him before. I know I have. In my dreams."

"If he came to me in my dreams, I wouldn't be complaining." Ginny said with a glance over her shoulder, back towards the staff table where he was sitting. He was leaning back with a casual grace, his mouth open in laughter.

"But these dreams are creepy. Not in that nightmarish creepy, but the kind of creepy that stays with you for no reason. You know the feeling, don't you?" She looked to Ginny for reassurance that she wasn't imagining things.

"I understand, but tell me about these dreams," Ginny glanced over at Harry thinking back to their 5th year when he had been dreaming about the Department of Mysteries. That hadn't ended well.

"It's not like that! I swear I don't think its real, or its happening, but more like he is trying to talk with me. Please don't talk about it anymore. I don't like it either, but since nothing has happened…" It took all her strength not to say yet.

"What's with the security measures?" Ginny asked.

"Oh! I forgot! McGonagall said we had to have someone stay with us this year! I have to share a common room with Malfoy, but I get to choose someone from my house to stay with me. Would you like to, Ginny?"

"I would love to."

They finished their food, and McGonagall dismissed them.

"Drakie! Who are you choosing to stay with you this year?" Pansy Parkinson squealed at Draco as he was getting up to leave.

"I dunno yet." He said, "Probably Blaize Zabini" He turned around to leave, and a squeal of protest came from behind him.

"But why not choose me!" Pansy whined. "We would have fun!"

"I already have someone to have fun with," Draco said thinking back to the train ride and his confession to Hermione.

"Certainly not that mudblood Granger!" Pansy said with a squeal of disgust.

"Never call her that!"

"What? Mudblood or Granger?"

"Either. Her name is Hermione."

"And she wonders why she's called a pig. Constantly squealing! It was enough to drive someone bloody insane!" Draco thought to himself. He turned around again and walked off, trying to drown out her squeals of protest.

"Oh! Shit! I forgot that I have to stay to talk to McGonagall!" Drake fled the pig and ran to the front of the hall, getting there only slightly before Hermione. He only gave her a slight glance, remembering how she wanted to talk to him later.

"I need to inform both of you on the new measures this year.

"Ok" both of them said at the same time.

"There, as always, will be absolutely no one allowed in the Forbidden Forest. No one, but you and the Professors. You will be on routine patrols there to make sure that there is nothing going on out of the ordinary. Do you understand?"

"Yes mam." Again they both spoke in unison.

"Both of you will be expected to have someone room with you to keep your hormones from getting the best of you. Please tell me now who they are."

"Ginny Weasly"

"Blaize Zabini"

"Good, now I expect both of you to not forget the schedules we talked about on the train. I will need them sooner then expected. As soon as tomorrow if possible."

"Ok…"

"Sure thing."

"Now, do you have any questions? Anything at all?"

"I'm good"

"So am I."

"Good. Then it's settled. You will start your patrols tomorrow night. You may go to your old house common room whenever you like. You will have to go tonight because you must let your other roommate know that they will be spending the nights at the Head's common.

"I suppose we can talk tomorrow night then," Draco asked Hermione.

"I suppose,"

**Jennifer: Ahh…two chapters in one day….its a new record for me…..Please tell me how I can make it better….pleeeeese…..one good thing, this was the longest chapter yet! I'm so good. Thank you to my one reviewer…xXSilkRoseXx…you help was appreciated! Anyone else who comments will be added to my list! I love all of you, but im uber busy with school so the only way I will be able to update faster Is it you comment me! **


	5. A New Day

Remember…..I no own Harry Potter; however i do own the plot.

As always, thank you to my 2 wonderful reviewers!

xXSilkRoseXx

Perfect Writer

A New Day

"There is nothing more beautiful then this!" Hermione sighed as she walked into her and Ginny's new bedroom. The high ceilings were hung with red and gold draperies, she beds the same. There were two beds, one for each of them. Ginny's had a fancy GW in the right corner of the foot, while Hermione's had a HG. It was indeed lovely.

"Wow," breathed Ginny as she followed Hermione. The lamps had gold shades; the doors were both red and gold.

"I can't believe I get to stay here….all year!" Ginny said as she fell down onto the bed, a bed which was as soft as a cloud, and as warm as a rug in front of a fire on a cold winter night. "This is heaven….almost makes you not mind sharing a dorm with Malfoy and Blaize…." Ginny murmured as she dozed off.

Their door busted open as Draco stormed in, surveying the room.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Hermione as he sat down on Ginny's bed, waking her up of course.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Don't loose you britches, Weasly, I'm just seeing if what you have is better then how my room is." He said the last words with a meaningful glance at Hermione.

"Ok but do you think that you could check tomorrow. Were trying to sleep here." Ginny said as she crawled back under the covers, pulling them up over her head. She was asleep, but not for long.

"Arghh! Who did that?" Ginny yelled as she tore at the covers. Blaize Zabini had come running into the room, and without looking, jumped on top of Ginny, not knowing she was there.

"Oh, my god!" Blaize hurriedly apologized. "I didn't see you there!"

"Whatever, Blaize," Draco said, "You know you like her…"

"How dare you say that?" Blaize screamed at him, turning bright red.

"You wouldn't be the bright shade of crimson you are if you didn't like her," Hermione said with a grin.

"Hey! Please remember I'm here!" Ginny managed to get out. She was still under Blaize, but she really didn't mind. She thought he was HOTT!

Blaize jumped off the bed and went to the door.

"I can breathe now!" Ginny said with a sigh.

"Sorry 'bout that" he said, his face still matching the bed sheets. "You are both welcome in our room any time."

"We would love it, wouldn't we, Ginny?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Um….you might, with the whole thing between you and Draco," Ginny guessed. Both Hermione and Draco turned bright red, almost to the shade of Blaize's face.

"I knew it!" Ginny smirked, "there is something going on between you two!"

"Whatever, Ginny," Hermione shrugged.

"You didn't deny it!"

Draco stepped between them. "I understand that there has been a misunderstanding." He paused, checking his words. "Yes, I do have feelings for Hermione. No, I am not going out with her, yet." He paused letting his words sink in. "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"Draco, I-"

**Jennifer: Muhahahaha…..another cliffy! I love it! Don't you all just hate me? But you know I love all of ya'll so you can't be mad at me! TeeHee….the next chapter will be up as soon as I get 5 reviews! Love yas….sorry this was a short chpater...**


End file.
